Tell me where did I go wrong
by JaySees
Summary: Il voulait la revoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, il ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, après tout. Mais il voulait la revoir.


**A/N :**** DONC, j'ai récemment regardé La Reine des Neiges et devinez quoi ? Je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais littéralement ! Les musiques ("Love is an open door", "Frozen Heart", "Let it go", parce que oui j'ai vu le film en VO *o*), les personnages et l'ambiance, OH MY GOD. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois mercredi, et devinez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi et je l'ai regardé exactement 33 fois. Parlons maintenant de mes personnages préférés. Enfin, MON personnage préféré. Oui, c'est peu commun, mais je suis tombée raide dingue de Hans. J'ai beaucoup aimé Kristoff et Anna, aussi ! Bref. J'ai changé quelques petites choses pour cet OS, en rapport avec le film : tout d'abord, vous allez remarquer que Hans est emprisonné pour avoir menti à Anna. Parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose qui puisse rejoindre Hans et Elsa (je ship ce couple *-*) sachant qu'à la base Hans est emprisonné pour avoir tenté de tuer Elsa et Anna. Doooooonc voilà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

><p>Il savait combien c'était stupide. Combien c'était imprudent et ridicule. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il <strong>devait <strong>la revoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. À partir du moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur sa magnifique chevelure blonde, il voulait la revoir, encore et encore. Et encore plus lorsqu'il a vu de quoi la jeune femme était capable. La façon magistrale dont elle avait gelé Arendelle l'avait absolument fasciné. Ces pouvoirs avaient certes quelque chose de monstrueux, mais tout simplement car elle ne parvenait pas à les maîtriser. Elle en avait elle-même peur, cela se voyait à son regard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait la voir de nouveau. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est approché d'Anna, la jeune princesse à la recherche de l'Amour Véritable. S'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de revoir la sœur de cette dernière, il aurait ri de la façon dont Anna s'est laissée aveuglément bernée par l'homme. Elle était naïve et puérile. Mais il ressentait quelque peu un peu de compassion pour elle, c'était déjà un début. Et s'il voulait entrer dans la vie d'Elsa, la Reine d'Arendelle, il devait se montrer courtois auprès de la rousse. Même si cela impliquait de mentir.

* * *

><p>Hans devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'il avait fait avait été mal. Très mal. Et à cause de ça, il n'avait aucune chance d'approcher Elsa, la femme qui l'avait à ce point fasciné. Il ignorait si c'était de l'amour ou juste de l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour la reine, mais c'était un sentiment qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Car au fond, il n'a jamais été très fort pour parler des sentiments, ou même parler tout court. Etant le dernier né parmi treize frères, évidemment, les parents n'ont pas le temps de s'occuper de leur petit dernier, l'ayant alors laissé grandir seul, avec pour seul objet de distraction un journal que lui avait confié l'un de ses frères aînés, où il notait toutes ses pensées. Une fois majeur, il avait jeté le bouquin dans une cheminée, rompant tous les liens qu'il avait avec sa famille et s'enfuyant égoïstement de son château, en espérant trouver quelque part la place qu'il a toujours méritée. Un endroit où il n'allait pas être seul et invisible et où quelqu'un allait le voir comme un être à part, pas comme un vulgaire Prince des Îles-du-Sud. Les choses ont mal tournées lorsqu'il a dévoilé ses véritables intentions à Anna. Comme quoi il voulait se rapprocher d'Elsa, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas de la manière la plus délicate possible. Maintenant le voilà derrière les bareaux, prêt à être expédié dans le château où il avait grandi, dans la prison dont il avait toujours voulu s'échapper. Et il allait y retourner, et ce, pour toujours. Sans oublier le fait qu'il sera considéré comme la honte de sa famille, et il se sentira encore plus méprisé qu'avant. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là ! Il devait y en avoir un...<p>

La veille du départ, Hans était enfermé au cachot du château. Un brigand était emprisonné dans la cellule adjacente. Ce dernier ne quittait pas le Prince des yeux, et ça commençait à le perturber. Hans avait passé ces trois dernières heures adossé contre le mur, à réfléchir aux actes qui l'avaient conduit ici, à moisir dans cette prison. D'un ton agressif, le brigand lui demanda :

"T'as fait quoi pour atterrir ici, l'ami ?"

Hans se râcla la gorge et leva son visage pour regarder le lit près du mur.

"J'ai menti à la Princesse", répondit le roux.

Le brigand se mit à rire.

"Juste pour ça ? Haha, t'as pas de chance, mon gars."

Hans baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire triste.

"Je n'ai jamais été un gars très chanceux. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour changer les choses."

Il l'acceptait. S'il se trouvait ici, c'était de sa faute. Et il en était conscient. Un silence s'installa, Hans ne voulait pas demander ce que faisait cet homme ici, à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Ah, mais le voilà son problème ! Il écarquilla les yeux, et réalisa que ce qui lui manquait, c'était la solidarité. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à lui-même, il avait toujours été égoïste ! Pourquoi voulait-il voir Elsa ? Parce que lui avait été fasciné par la somptueuse femme, et parce que lui voulait voir de quoi elle était réellement capable ! Pas par amour. Ou du moins... Pour l'instant. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit dans un bruit strident, ce qui tira l'homme de ses pensées. Un garde, muni de sa lance, s'approcha de la cellule du prince, et l'ouvrit, sous le regard incompréhensif de Hans.

"Que faites-vous ?"

"Sa Majesté désire avoir une entrevue avec vous", répondit le garde.

Sans ajouter un mot, le garde le guida jusqu'à la salle de réunion du château, où l'attendait Elsa. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? Ils montèrent les escaliers, et Hans se sentit obnubilé par les tableaux qui décoraient les murs de ceux-ci. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait Elsa, il prit la peine de contempler le tableau où Elsa figurait, seule, tenant les objets royaux, avec beaucoup de grâce, et le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillants, faisant ressortir son visage pâle et sa robe bleue étincellante la rendait absolument gracieuse. Et magnifique. Les deux hommes continuèrent à longer l'interminable couloir pour déboucher dans un cul-de-sac, où se trouvait la porte qui les séparaient, eux et la Reine. Ses mains tremblaient. Evidemment qu'elles tremblaient ! Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il a commise, il ignorait s'il pouvait être capable de soutenir le regard de la blonde. Le garde toqua à la porte, et Elsa s'exclama "Entrez !", et donc, il ouvrit la porte, puis poussa Hans afin de le faire pénétrer au sein de la pièce, refermant la porte après qu'il ait posé pied dans la salle. _Bon, je suppose que c'est juste elle et moi_, pensa Hans. La salle était entièrement blanche, que ce soit le sol, le plafond, les murs ou même les meubles. Elle était entièrement démunie de couleur, ce qui la rendait extrêmement étrange. Et il y avait là Elsa, se tenant sur le balcon, observant la cour de son château. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire timide lorsqu'elle remarqua Anna et Kristoff poursuivre Olaf près de la fontaine.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait sortir de ma cellule ?", demanda Hans, le cœur lourd.

Elsa se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Hans aurait été incapable de dire si une seconde ou une heure s'était écoulée en cet instant. Puis Elsa détourna le regard et quitta le balcon puis se tint le bras.

"Pouvez-vous me dire la raison de vos actes envers Anna ?"

"Je, euh..."

Elle voulait la vérité ? Sauf qu'il était incapable de la lui dire. Il sentit ses jambes trembler. _Bon, sang, t'es un Prince, Hans ! Arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant !_ Oui, il devait se contrôler. Hans prit une profonde inspiration, et s'autorisa lui-même à marcher tout le long de la pièce. C'était certes déplacé, mais ça le mettait à l'aise.

"Vos pouvoirs m'intéressaient..."

"Et c'est donc pour cela que vous vous êtes approché de ma sœur ? Pour m'atteindre ?", demanda-t-elle, d'un ton brusque.

"Vous savez, j'ai eu une enfance difficile, et... Je pense que tout comme moi, vous avez souffert avant d'en arriver là. Regardez-vous, vous êtes une magnifique jeune femme à la tête d'un royaume respirant la joie de vivre, et vous, lorsque vous me regardez, que voyez-vous ?"

Elsa médita. Elle voulait trouver les bons mots.

"Je ne suis qu'au vulgaire prince sortant de nulle part. J'ai grandi seul, sans l'appui d'aucun membre de ma famille. Alors j'ai grandi dans la seule idée de ne penser qu'à moi. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai agi aussi inconsciemment, et aussi... stupidement."

Il stoppa ses pas un moment, puis les guida vers la Reine. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit son cœur réchauffé. Peut-être par elle, ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait plus léger, maintenant qu'il avait dit le fond de sa pensée.

"Pardonnez-moi, Dame Elsa. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous faire du mal. Où ai-je été injuste ?", lâcha-t-il, en s'inclinant.

Peut-être que c'était ça, la clé. Il fallait qu'il pense qu'il n'était peut-être plus tout seul. Peut-être qu'indirectement, Elsa lui proposait son aide. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, tout s'arrangerait. Oui, peut-être...

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a review ! :3<br>Je vais traduire cet OS en anglais, aussi, si ça intéresse quelqu'un (pour la correction ^^')**


End file.
